


We Are Definitely Going To Be Okay

by slythatheart



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slythatheart/pseuds/slythatheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out together, Blaine and Kurt bump into the last person Blaine wants to meet. Just a short fluffy one-shot to help calm my emotional turmoil post "Dance With Somebody". Klaine with spoilers for Ep 3x17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Definitely Going To Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic in the Glee fandom, and my first piece of fanfiction in several years. "Dance With Somebody" really battered me emotionally and left me desperate to write something fluffy.

"Kurt! Hey, Kurt!"

Blaine doesn't recognize the voice, but he doesn't need to. He can feel Kurt's shoulder stiffen against his own, an elegant hand tightening around his fingers where only moments ago the contact had been loose and comfortable. A quick glance at his boyfriend shows the relaxed smile that had been directed at him is gone, replaced with an awkward almost-grimace.

He squeezes Kurt's hand, hoping that he manages to convey the reassurance he is aiming for, rather than the gut-churning desperation he really feels. He must, because he can feel the taller boy loosen his grip ever so slightly, can see his mouth reshape itself into a friendly smile, albeit one that doesn't _quite_ reach his eyes.

They turn slowly towards the voice, Kurt letting the CDs that he has been flipping through slide back into place. Blaine tries to remove his hand from his boyfriend's grip, only to find those long fingers holding on tightly once again. He can't help but feel his stomach flip pleasantly at this, even though it means they are doing a strange not-quite-shuffle around each other to face this… _intruder_ together.

_Stop it, Blaine. You are not going to be THAT guy._

"Chandler, hi."

Kurt's voice is higher than normal, just a bit pitchy in a way that Blaine knows only happens when the countertenor is uncomfortable or nervous. Shifting slightly away from the other boy, Blaine pastes a grin on his face that he knows is just incredibly _fake_. His acting must be better than he thought because Chandler, with his _stupid_ hair and his _stupid_ glasses is actually smiling. Really _smiling_ , like he is actually happy to meet Kurt's boyfriend.

_Jerk._

"Hi Chandler, I'm Blaine. Kurt's boyfriend." He hadn't meant to add that last part. Not out loud, anyway – it goes without saying, considering the way their hands are intertwined. He doesn't want to be the possessive type, doesn't want to make Kurt feel like the damage to their relationship is irreparable. It's not. Blaine and Kurt are _in love_. But actually meeting this Chandler guy only days after he and Kurt have managed to start sorting through their issues is hard. It's too soon, the wounds are too fresh, and he can feel that awful tearing at his insides, screaming at him that Kurt will be _gonegonegone_ and this is just the beginning.

He stamps down on his internal fire, pulling his hand gently but firmly from Kurt's ever increasing grip, offering it to Chandler – _what a stupid name_ – politely, trying to show Kurt that he is okay. Or that he will be okay. He's not really sure which, at this point.

"Wow, Blaine. It's so great to meet you! Err…I'm _really, really_ sorry if I overstepped the mark, which I _obviously_ did, but I just didn't even _realize_ that Kurt was seeing someone, which is just _stupid_ , because honestly, of _COURSE_ someone as awesome as him is seeing someone, and _wow_ , look at you, you are just _gorgeous_ , and you guys _totally_ go together –"

Blaine can't focus on the words gushing from this other boy's mouth…they are just spilling out far too fast like semi-articulate _vomit_ , and in truth he is too busy trying to see what Kurt saw in this guy. He appears to be a very effeminate boy, on a level that Blaine has only really seen Kurt pull off without looking like he is _trying too hard_. The way his hands flutter around himself as he is talking, and his obvious interest in fashion just make him seem to Blaine like a geeky, less attractive, and absolutely not-as-wonderful-or-amazing _lesser_ version of his boyfriend.

He feels guilty even thinking that this boy is "lesser", because he doesn't _know_ him and he's probably a great person. However, Kurt is just _Kurt_ and damn it, no one is as amazing as him. Not even someone who looks as though he has spent his whole life trying to be. And okay, that's not fair, because Chandler only met Kurt recently, so it's not as though he's really trying to be Kurt. It's just that Blaine can see the similarities and it's glaringly obvious to him that this other boy falls short of the mark.

_When did I become so judgmental?_

He knows, even if he didn't quite understand before now, that Kurt's interest in Chandler was really no more than a need to be appreciated and made to feel special. And judging by what Blaine does catch from the long winded speech – _is he really still speaking?_ – Chandler is good at throwing compliments around like confetti, making things bright, happy and colorful. And yes, confetti can make a mess but that's not really what it is intended to do, is it?

And just like that, Blaine relaxes. That hurt that was almost but not quite doused in Ms Pillsbury's office, the one that has been smoldering low in his gut just to lash hotly at him during random moments, has finally died out. Although he still thinks that what Kurt did was cheating, borderline so but cheating nonetheless, he can finally see why Kurt didn't understand how it had hurt Blaine so very badly. The fact is that even now, while standing face to face with Chandler, Kurt's fingers have slipped back around Blaine's. The lithe body beside him has started leaning just ever so slightly in Blaine's direction, has turned just enough to face Blaine as much as he can without being impolite or making Chandler feel uncomfortable. Those – _kissable_ – lips are curved into a smile and Kurt is clearly happy on some level, but those oceanic eyes that Blaine _loves_ so very much are giving him away. Kurt is not interested in this boy. In fact…Kurt is _bored_.

"– I really do hope we can still be friends and hang out in New York because it would really be _so great_ to already have a friend when I get there, at least someone who knows what it's like to come from somewhere like Ohio, but I totally understand if that's not okay. But I _really_ mean it, and I'd love to be friends with you, too, Blaine, it's just…Kurt really cares about you so you _must_ be a great guy and since you are coming to New York too after you graduate –"

"Sure."

Blaine has surprised both himself and Chandler with his comment, but apparently not Kurt. Kurt is smiling at him, knowingly, and Blaine can see that there is just a hint of laughter in his eyes, paired with absolute relief.

"Sorry," Blaine continues, trying to scrape together a sentence to cover that he spoke without thinking (and if he's honest, part of the reason he spoke was so that Chandler would relax and take a proper breath), "I didn't mean to interrupt, but yes, I think it would be nice for Kurt to have another friend in New York. And…and for me, too, when I get there."

"That's wonderful! I –"

"Well, I'm so glad that we bumped into you, Chandler, but we really have to get going. Blaine and I have plans."

It's Kurt that interrupts this time. Blaine suspects that he is trying to avoid another long winded monologue from their new nearly-friend – because they don't have plans, not really, beyond spending the entire day together.

"Oh, okay, that's cool. I'll let you guys go, then. Hey…is it okay for me to text you again? Just, you know, as a friend?"

Blaine catches the look Kurt sends his way, clearly not sure whether that's pushing things just a little too far, mouth slightly parted as though he's trying to form an answer even though he hasn't decided what that answer is yet.

"Sure, Chandler, I think Kurt would like that. In fact, you should grab my number from him too, if we are going to be friends."

Chandler is agreeing and smiling at them both, but all that Blaine cares about is the love, gratitude and sheer _joy_ that he can feel lapping at him, rolling off his boyfriend in waves. It's enough to uncurl the last lingering doubt about Kurt and Chandler, because he knows that Kurt never, _never_ feels that way towards anyone else, never looks at anyone but Blaine like that…like he wants to just melt into him forever.

When Blaine finally manages to pull his eyes away from Kurt's, he realizes that Chandler has gone, and they are alone once again, standing in front of the newly released soundtracks. At some point their hands, the ones not already joined, have come together and they are now facing each other. A soft and happy smile is gracing Kurt's lips and Blaine finds himself wishing suddenly that they were somewhere else, somewhere private so he could capture those beautiful lips and just reinforce to himself and Kurt that they were going to be okay.

"Thank you," Kurt whispers. Blaine doesn't need thanks, not really, but he thinks Kurt feels the need to give it. He smiles, squeezing the hands he is holding, sliding his thumbs gently along the smooth skin.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Blaine. So much."

Kurt's voice cracks just a little at this, and Blaine wants more than anything to make the rest of the day just as perfect as this moment. These are the memories that will carry them both through the next twelve months until Blaine can _finally_ join Kurt in New York.

"So, what are these plans of ours?" he asks with a cheeky grin, one that he knows from experience makes Kurt's heart race.

"Well…" Kurt is blushing now. Blaine can almost hear the taller boy mentally repeating _courage_ , the way he has admitted to doing when he feels he needs it. "I was thinking we could spend the day at my place. Dad and Carole are at work, and Finn is out with Rachel."

It doesn't take a genius to work out what he is thinking, but Blaine masks his expression into innocent curiosity and waits patiently. Part of him wants to _hear_ it. After a moment, Kurt's blush has traveled down his neck, and he is biting his bottom lip gently, clearly feeling awkward. It has been a while since they were really together, after all, and maybe part of Kurt is still feeling just a little uncertain.

Taking pity on his boyfriend, Blaine lets his lips quirk back into that cheeky grin.

"Kurt, are you propositioning me?" He winks with over-dramatized flair, enough to make happy laughter break out between them as Kurt releases one of his hands, only to wind his slender arms around Blaine's left bicep.

"Why yes," he smiles, nudging Blaine's hip with his own, "I suppose I am."

Glancing at the sales clerk, who appears to be smothering a grin, Blaine nudges back and gestures forward with his free arm.

"Lead the way, my love."

_Oh yes, we are definitely going to be okay._


End file.
